Swag Turtles Chapter 1: The Meeting
by Acelia0004
Summary: Hey there! Acelia here! This is actually one of my stories on Deviantart! I just wanted to show ya'll here on ! Hope ya'll enjoy the story! Give me some feedback! and here's a link!: /art/Swag-Turtles-The-TweetMe-Meeting-556044147 Don't mess with Kaena or Acelia! These are my characters! And all Swag Turtles belong to Hashiree!


Story by Acelia95, and Characters Acelia and Kaena belong to Acelia95. But all #SwagTurtles belong to Hashiree! Thanks again for reading!

"So, you're sure about this?" called a soft voice over the phone.

"Pssh! Hell yeah I'm sure! I got this!" Acelia exclaimed, walking down the street of Ninth Avenue, a pink cellphone up to her ear. She wore a comfy Doctor Who t-shirt with a Britain style Tardis on the front. She had slightly torn black leggings and red Nike's on. Her glasses also matched the firefighter red of her shoes.

As she walked, her huge mess of black, kinky afro bounced with the sway of her lush, and curvy body. While she strolled, her chocolatey skin glittered in the morning sun.

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"Nope."

"Do you know what he sounds like?"

"He sounds nice!" Acelia defended.

"Do you know where he lives?" Acelia's friend, Kaena, asked skeptically.

"HE GAVE ME THE ADDRESS! IM WALKIN THERE NOW!"

"…Uh huh…you know, I'm just concerned right? I mean, this might be the last time I could be speaking with you before you're stolen off the street", Kaena said with thick sarcasm. But Acelia knew better. She could her friends' sardonic humor in her cool voice.

"Just…just WHY?! Why am I even friends with you? Wantin' me ta get stolen! Just wishin death on me!"

"Oh please! You know those kidnappers would just send you back with a "Return to Sender" stamp on yo forehead. You know the only person that can deal with yo craziness is me...sometimes…" Kaena snickered over the line.

"…Get off my damn phone, you heathen weinch…" Acelia stated darkly, before clicking the end call button. Before she could hang up completely, she heard the evil, and amused cackling of Kaena.

She continued down the street, turning right entering onto Melody Street. She began to look closely at the houses and their addresses.

"No…no not that one. Nah…nope…WAIT! ….wha?" As she looked up, she noticed a huge mansion where the quaint little "house" should be. "…Uh…okay", she muttered unconvincingly. With wobbly, nervous steps, she walked onto the driveway and made her way to a pair of large oak doors to the pebble and stone entryway.

"Knock knock!"

Silence fell after her tiny little knocks. She fidgeted there in place, wondering if anyone was going to come to the door. She tried again, only to be answered with shouts and grunts behind the door.

"Take im'!" yelled a gruff voice from behind the doors.

Acelia snatcher her hand away from the door as if it burned her. "What the fuck….maybe I should come another—"

"Creak". The door opened and revealed a giant ass turtle standing in the doorway, menacingly. With his dark, evergreen colored skin, and bulging muscles, he stared down at Acelia with irritation in his glittering golden irises. He also sported a snapback that read, "Raph", in red letters. His black and red tank top strap hung loosely from his left shoulder.

After sometime of just staring at each other, a little bit awkwardly, Raph cleared his throat and his gaze grew sharper. "Can. .You?"

Snapping out of it, Acelia let out a breathy wheeze and cleared her throat. "Nope! Ha! My bad! I came to the wrong house…mansion thingie. Imma just go on my way and leave you alone, kind kind sexy…wait what? I mean…imma…imma go okay? Yeah…just…mmhm..." Acelia tried to exit the premises before her pride was completely shattered. But before she could even take a step out of the doorway, she heard a commotion coming from behind the doors once more. She was caught by surprise when the red banded turtle was pulled into the house.

"Who's at the door?!" cried a shrill and bubbly voice. More grunting and scuffling was heard.

"No one you lil twerp! Get in the damn garage! I wanna fix my damn bike and ride away from you guys' issues and shit!" yelled Raph.

"Ha! Nope! Raph, why you gotta sound like a whiny…bitch?" The new turtle that arrived in the doorway sported sea green skin. His snapback contained orange letters that read "Mikey" on them. He wore a gold turtle chain and a picture of a…ice cream cat with shades on it? His light blue eyes sparkled as he looked at Acelia's frame a little longer.

"Yeah, stare a lil bit longer Mike. It's not like she's here for something or someone", Raph grunted as he got up from the hardwood floors. Once he got up, he bashed Mikey in the back of the head.

"Ow…fuck man! Can't you see im tryna spit game?" Mikey heatedly whispered under his breath.

"Yeah. Ya can't spit game if ya never had it. Wrap it up Mike. Garage. 10 minutes. You come willingly or I come and get ya myself. End it with your weird lil girlfriend groupie. Damn nerds…" Raph growled as he stalked in the direction of the garage.

Mikey turned his attention back to Acelia. Her large chocolate orbs gazed up at him, a faint blush crawling up her neck. Mike grinned, his eyes turning lustful and playful. "And what is it that I can help you with?" Mike asked gently, leaning against the doorframe.

"Uhh…well I was looking for someone off of "TweetMe", but I don't think I'm at the right address…uh. Don't know if this helps or not or if you know him, but I was looking for a "MCSwagTurtle2012"?

"Really? WAIT! You're "The13thDoctor?" Wow…you look cuter in person." Mikey gushed.

Acelia just burned there at the spot and slowly made her intentions to leave very clear.

"Wait! Where you goin? You just got here? Come on in! We can chill! Ya like pizza?"

Ugh…can she just leave now?

-End of #SwagTurtlez 1-


End file.
